The disclosure relates generally to mobile communications systems and, more particularly, to a wireless headset switching system that can be coupled with a mobile communications device, including a device configured to operate in a push-to-talk mode.
The use of mobile communications devices in various forms and for various functions continues to expand rapidly. While new devices frequently offer new functionality, many continue to offer established functions that have proven invaluable to users. One such established function is the push-to-talk capability typically associated with handheld two-way radio transceivers, or commonly, “walkie talkies”. While push-to-talk functionality was originally developed for military use, today it serves as a valuable communication feature in many other contexts, including industrial, commercial, public safety, and recreational applications. Push-to-talk functionality is characterized by half-duplex (or simplex) communication, in which only one device may transmit at a time, though multiple devices can receive the transmission. Typically a button or switch is used to enable a mobile communications device to transmit a communication when the button or switch is in a first position. When the button or switch is in a second position, the device is in a listen mode, in which it can only receive communications.
Traditionally, mobile communications devices have included one or more built-in speakers and microphones. Some devices also have been configured to support the connection and use of a wired external microphone, wired speaker headphone, or wired headset including one or more microphones and one or more speakers.